


You Better Know

by nikiforovs



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did anyone order extra cheese?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, i wanted the two bits separated so I could read them easier, next chapter will be nsfw just a warning!!, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforovs/pseuds/nikiforovs
Summary: “You can’t keep doing this to me, Krav. Oh my god.”“Doing what?” He asks. “Telling you how much I love you? I’ve got to stay, as you say, ‘on brand’ with how sappy I am Taako. I do have a daily quota to reach after all.”OrKravitz comes home after a long day at work.Taako promises to keep him warm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first of all this is un beta'd. I'm the only one who's ever seen this haha. secondly, there are 2 chapters. first one is sfw and fluffy, second one is nsfw but still fluffy too bc im weak. I wanted them separate bc that's just how I do but they're one after another. Once I post the 2nd chapter, I'll change the rating for a fic as well :)
> 
> Anyways, this is the first TAZ fic I'm posting but not the first one I've written. I'm like 7 ch into a multi ch fic that I wanted to finish before posting and also like 5k into a one shot sooooo enjoy and maybe I'll have those other fics out eventually whomst knows lmao

Taako’s still grading some of this week’s homework at the dining room table when the sound of a portal forming alerts Taako that Kravitz is home. He watches Kravitz arrive with a small smile on his face. He’s recently talked Kravitz into being more dramatic with his entrances, being able to put the fear of The Raven Queen and her emissaries into the heart of necromancers and all that. He doesn’t use the mist and fog when he gets home, recently it’s been more sparkles and glittery prestidigitation that Taako absolutely adores.

Kravitz steps through the rift and snowflakes follow him closely, mingling with the glitter for a bit before they fall and melt instantly against the carpeted floor. Snow and frost are still clinging to his cloak and embedded in his hair. He runs a hand through his locks, pushing them out of his face and the flakes instantly melt. His eyes land on Taako’s without even having to search the room.

“Evening, dearest.” He says, crossing the room to Taako. He bends to press a cold kiss to the crown of his head.

Taako wraps his hands in the feathers of Kravitz’s cloak to drag him down for a proper kiss. His lips are colder than usual but he can’t help but smile into it. Kissing his husband feels good every time no matter how cold he is.

“Hey, handsome. How was work?” He lets go of the cloak but trails his hands down until he’s holding Kravitz’s hands and intertwining their fingers together.

“Work was…” He sighs. “It was educational to say the least. Did you know it’s possible to literally set and entire rock formation on fire? I just found that out today.”

Taako stands up crowding himself into Kravitz’s space. He laughs a bit too already knowing how this information came to be. “Lup can make even the impossible possible when given enough time.”

With a wave of his hand, Kravitz dematerializes his cloak and blazer. “You’re both truly the most amazing pair of twins in any planar system.” Kravitz presses another kiss to his forehead then turns to walk down the hall.

Taako follows him until they’re in their bedroom. Kravitz is unknotting his tie and laying it across the back of the designated clothing chair. He’s unbuttoning the nice dress shirt Taako bought him last month during candlenights when Taako moves to hug him from behind. He nuzzles his face between his shoulder blades and slides his hands around along his stomach. Fingers slip low, just above the line of his pants. Taako tugs the shirt free from where it’s still tucked in and drags it up until his fingers are splayed against Kravitz’s belly.

Taako kisses the back of his neck, smiling into his colder skin. “Where was this assignment? Fantasy Antarctica?”

Kravitz hums, his hands coming down to rest atop Taako’s. He strokes his thumbs over the back of Taako’s hands. “Just north of Neverwinter. A cult’s lair buried in the forest.” Taako nods to show he’s listening but mostly just rubs small circles against Kravitz’s skin. “Am I too cold?” Kravitz asks, “It was below freezing there. I should turn on the heater.”

“Krav, you’re never too cold.” He says. “But, if you’re down, I can help you warm up a bit.”

He turns around in Taako’s grasp and snakes a hand between them to grab at Taako’s chin. He lift’s Taako head and presses too chaste of a kiss to his lips. Taako’s not having any of that, though. He didn’t wait all day just to get a baby kiss for _babies_.

He presses back in with more heat and urgency than necessary. Kravitz indulges him for a bit, pulling away just often enough to keep Taako from becoming a panting mess. The kisses are still too short though. Taako lets out a frustrated noise at the smug smile Kravitz has when he draws away for the last time.

“I’d take you up on that offer but don’t you have school work to finish grading?” Kravitz asks, deflected Taako’s next kiss attempt with another cool one pressed to his cheek.

Taako tries a few more times to lure Kravitz in for a kiss but he’s deterred again and again. He huffs and pouts in that way he knows Kravitz is weak to. (He’s been doing his research on his husband.) “Don’t be so mean to me. I have a TA each year for a reason. What’s the point of keeping her around if I can’t delegate tasks I don’t feel like doing to her anyways.”

He slides his hand up Kravitz’s back and into the locks at the base of his head. “So,” he sighs, pressing kisses along the sharp line of his jaw. “I’m free for the rest of the night. If you want to take me up on my offer, vis-a-vis warming up and having an overall relaxing time.”

He kisses again along the underside of his chin and down his neck. Kravitz fists his hands into the t-shirt Taako’s wearing. He pulls it out a bit from the band of his skirt at the sides. “Or,” Taako continues again, fingers scratching softly at the base of Kravitz’s skull.  “If you’re tired, we can just cuddle down for the night.”

Kravitz cups Taako’s face in his hands and presses a kiss to the bridge of his nose. It’s so disgustingly sweet Taako can’t help the smile budding on his face. “Show me what you’ve got, love.”

With that, Taako kisses him again. “You’re such a terrible sap.” He mutters. However, Kravitz doesn’t look offended. It’s not like the means it in a bad way anyways. It’s just a fact about his character at this point.

“Would you have me any other way?” Kravitz asks, still looking a bit smug.

Taako hums, pretending to be in thought. “Maybe not. I _guess_ sappy Kravitz is fine.” He flips his hair over his shoulder and wraps his hand in Kravitz’s shirt. It’s still only half unbuttoned but he does like doing the work himself sometimes. With baby steps, he walks the two of them back to the bed until Kravitz’s lands heavily on his ass seated on the edge. Taako lowers himself onto his lap. Kneeling facing him and takes his face into his hands.

There’s the barest beginnings of stubble underneath his finger tips. He strokes his thumbs along the angle of his cheekbones. They just stay like that, holding and looking at each other. He knows there’s no chance that he’ll ever forget this face, it’s still nice to take the time to commit every detail to memory.

At the surge of emotion that blooms in his chest, he starts to press kisses around Kravitz’s face. His forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips. It doesn’t last long until Kravitz is smiling and pulling away.

“How are you going to call me a sap when you’re acting like this? What’s got you like this tonight?” Kravitz takes a hand off Taako’s hip and brushes some hair back from his face, pushing it behind Taako’s long ear.

His ear flicks at the contact before Taako forces it to stay still. “It’s nothing, my guy. I’m not being sappy. Just appreciating the view, you know?” Kravitz hums but doesn’t look like he entirely believes him. He doesn’t press the issue, however.

Taako puts his own hands in Kravitz’s hair, tugging it free from the half up half down style Taako watched him materialize this morning. It doesn’t take much work but Kravitz still closes his eyes and leans into Taako’s touch.

He massages the back of his head a bit before going in for another kiss. It’s slower than Taako normally goes for but not in a bad way. Not that there’s even really a bad way to kiss Kravitz. Just the way that Kravitz does when he knows Taako wants something more but he’s intent on teasing until he has to ask for what he wants.

Still, he just wants to kiss him slowly tonight. He feels like taking his time. It’s been an all around long day and he’s allowed to miss his husband.

They kiss like that for a while. Moving leisurely against each other, just taking one another in. It’s been far too long since they’ve had just a good make out session, Taako notes when he finally breaks away for a breath. Kravitz isn’t even winded, what with that whole not needing to breathe thing.

Kravitz is looking at him with half lidded eyes. It stirs something within Taako but also makes him flush harder. He can feel the want practically radiating off him but somehow he’s still managing to look a bit romantic as he stares at Taako.

Before he has the chance to deflect with a joke, Kravitz is smiling disarmingly at him again. “I really am so lucky to get to come home to you every day…” He whispers it like it’s a secret more for himself and Taako just _happens_ to be close enough to overhear.

They’ve been together for so long at this point. They’ve made it through the literal end of the world together. They’ve made it through so much but still sometimes Kravitz being this direct and open in his affection manages to catch Taako off guard.

Taako ducks his head down, pressing his forehead into the juncture between Kravitz’s shoulder and neck. He laughs a bit, mostly at himself for how his husband’s words affect him so.

Kravitz brings his hand back under Taako’s chin and lifts his face until they’re looking each other in the eyes. He smiles again, eyes crinkling at the corners and head tilted just _so_. He’s absolutely gorgeous and adorable and Taako’s absolutely weak for him. “I just adore you so much, my love.”

Taako groans and hides his face in his hands trying to hide the new wave of heat bursting under his skin. _Gods,_ he seriously can’t with this man. He feels rather than hears Kravitz shaking with laughter under him. Keeping his eyes closed, he shoves his arm with almost no force. “You can’t keep doing this to me, Krav. _Oh my god._ ”

“Doing what?” He asks like he doesn’t know what he does to Taako. “Telling you how much I _love_ you? I’ve got to stay, as you say, ‘on brand’ with how sappy I am Taako. I do have a daily quota to reach after all.”

“You’re the _worst_ .” Taako whines still mostly into his hands. His entire face feels like it’s on fire and he _hates_ it.

“Maybe, but you still love me.”

“... I do.” He admits sullenly. Kravitz laughs harder and sets his hands back on Taako’s waist. He leans them both back until Taako’s curled against Kravitz’s chest and tucked a bit under his chin.

They stay like that for awhile. Cuddling and Kravitz running his fingers through Taako’s hair. It’s a nice feeling and he’s enjoying it but it’s also not entirely what he was hoping for tonight.

He squirms in Kravitz’s grasp, not trying too hard to free himself but not wanting to stay entirely still any longer. He wiggles and moves until he’s laying with his chin resting on his arms folded on top of Kravitz’s chest.

Kravitz lays a hand on his cheek and Taako leans into it for a brief moment. The hand’s not as frozen as before but it’s also not as warm as it could be. Grinning, he says. “You’re still pretty cool, don’t you think?”

“Am I?” He presses his own hand to his cheek but shrugs because he’s never been able to tell. “I suppose it was colder than usual this time around.”

“I mean, I don’t mind, but I did promise to warm you up.” Taako sits up to where he’s straddling low on Kravitz’s stomach. “As the walking furnace in this relationship, I have to take my job very seriously.”

“Oh? I’ll follow your lead then.”

Taako takes both of Kravitz’s hands in his own. He presses a kiss to the inside of his wrists. He looks down at him then says. “You’ve worked hard today, let me take care of you tonight.”


	2. ... you know ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very!! long!! and very!! NSFW conclusion of this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we did it lads, i'll be honest. Straight up thought I wasn't ever going to post this :) It only took me a few days!! not even a full week wow!! I really hope I tagged everything properly hoo boy!!
> 
> Still un beta'd bc i have no taz friends!!! talk to me about taz ships I'm a multi-shipper!!!! Also Imma go back in a couple days and fix any major mistakes and maybe take out some words bc thats how I do. I was just really eager to get this done!!!!

The two of them crawl their way to the top of the bed. Kravitz’s back is to the pillows against the headboard with Taako kneeling between his knees staring him in the eye. They come together with an urgency that didn’t feel quite right only minutes before.

Taako instantly melts into the kiss. Kravitz has this method that he has to know drives Taako absolutely mad. He doesn’t use it all the time but when he does, He knows he means business.

A cool hand comes up to caress the side of Taako’s face and over his ear. He leans into the touch while simultaneously trying to get as close as possible to Kravitz as he physically can. He wants closer but he also wants to get rid of the shirt keeping him from touching Kravitz completely. Taako’s fingers fumble  the buttons, moments away from just ripping the damned thing open.

He whines into Kravitz’s mouth before his lips are sliding down and over his jaw line to just below his ear. “ _Why_ do you still have this stupid thing on?” Taako groans into his ear before nipping at the lobe.

Kravitz’s laugh quickly turns into a soft but broken moan. “It’s not stupid, you bought it for me and I like it a lot.”

He tugs harder at the shirt. “An I’m regretting doing that with every passing second that this is on you and not on the floor.” Seriously, why won’t his fingers work with the damn buttons, _what the hell_.

Kravitz bats his hands away and starts unbuttoning the thing himself. He does it with such ease Taako can’t help but glare. “Stop, if you tear this I’ll never forgive you.”

“I would’ve bought you another. Also it would be a 6 second fix. I have _magic powers_.”

Taako moves back in to kiss down his neck. He loves being able to feel Kravitz’s laughter under his lips. Especially when he gets to that ticklish spot. Kravitz smacks his hip when he kisses and bites at it but Taako wouldn’t avoid it for the world if it means he gets to hear that giggle one more time.

“It’s the, _stop_ , you’re doing that on purpose! It’s the _principle_ behind it. I don’t go tearing your things up when I can’t get them off of you.” Taako pulls back to give him a pointed _look_ . One eyebrow raised that says it all. “Okay, that was _once_.”

Finally finished unbuttoning the shirt, Taako’s pushing it off his shoulders before Kravitz’s hands can even move from the final button. “I seem to recall this happening on more than one occasion. I still mourn the loss of my ‘creepy’ panties.”

Kravitz avoids his eyes by focusing on tugging Taako’s t-shirt over his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The shirt comes off with little fanfare and without tangling his hair too badly. “You have no appreciation for how difficult it is to bring things over from the Plane of Thought.” He flips his hair over his shoulder with a sense of finality and goes to kiss and bite along Kravitz’s collar. His hands are traveling down Kravitz’s sides, firm enough to not tickle this time. He makes a point to touch as much skin as he can.

Just underneath his belly button, there’s the beginning trail of hair that Taako absolutely loves. He runs his fingers down through it, still making a point to kiss away at his sternum. Beneath his lips, he can just start to feel a thrum in Kravitz’s chest. It’s not exactly a heart, more or less the memory of one. It does manage to get Kravitz’s blood pumping all the same. His lips linger for a moment too long above the thrumming of magic within him.

Then, there’s hands pulling at the waistband of his skirt. He’s successfully drawn from his own thoughts with the mutual feeling of absolute _want_. Taako’s doing his best to unbuckle Kravitz’s belt and pants when a thought occurs to him. “Wait, these pants aren’t real, are they? Get rid of them, lover boy.”

He says this but has no actual intention of making this easy on Kravitz. Before the words even have time to process to Kravitz, Taako’s drawing a nipple into his mouth. He sucks and licks before pulling away to bite particularly hard at the soft flesh just below it. His other hand comes up to pinch and twist at the other nipple. Kravitz arches his chest closer to Taako.

“Taako,” he groans like music to his ears. “Please, just a-- give me just a second.” His hands are on his shoulders but he doesn’t push Taako back.

He hums, his warm breath falling over Kravitz’s skin before switching over to take the other nipple into his mouth. He bites down gently and pulls away with a wet pop. “Where’s the fun in that, my dude?”

This time, Kravitz does push away. It’s not particularly strong of a push and Taako could ignore it if he wanted to. Which he kind of does want to. He doesn’t want to stop his slow and torturous pace but getting Kravitz out of his pants would be a better reward than anything. So, he pulls away with a pout on his face, lips still shining with his own spit. “You never let me do anything fun.”

“We can--” He breaks off to take a steadying breath. “We can have more fun without all these clothes in the way. Speaking of…” With one well placed pull, Taako’s skirt and panties are half way down his thighs. His erection pops out, hitting against his stomach and leaving a thin trail of precum on his skin.

“Okay, fine, fine. You’ve made your point.” Taako scoots back so he can shimmy the rest of the way out of his skirt and panties. He drops them over the side of the bed, a problem of wrinkles for future Taako to deal with. With a wave of his hand, Kravitz is left in a silky pair of steel gray boxer shorts that compliment his dark skin well.  (The underwear are, sadly, of the nonconjured variety. He watched Kravitz tug the pair on this morning because he liked them better than anything he could form himself.)

Taako brings a hand down to rest on the tent in Kravitz’s shorts. His thumb swipes over the dark spot forming at the tip. He doesn’t linger for long though. He moves in to straddle on of Kravitz’s legs and goes in for another kiss. He’s pressed right up against Kravitz, one thigh right up against Kravitz’s crotch while his own erection is pinned between the two of them.

Honestly, even this most basic of contact is such a relieving feeling to the both of them. They sigh against each other’s lips, taking a moment to just breathe each other in.

An unexpected emotion surges into his chest and Taako can’t help but kiss Kravitz slower. He’s trying to convey something he doesn’t know how to put entirely into words and he can only hope Kravitz understands. It was so strange today. He missed Kravitz more than usual and he still doesn’t know why. At first he attributed it to them both having a rather relaxing weekend and not wanting to go back in for work. What he would’ve given to be able to stay in bed all day with his husband.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kravitz responds beautifully to the kiss. It’s heated enough to steal his breath away. The way their lips move and dance together like they were meant to be. When they finally pull apart, Taako’s panting, the kiss going on just a fraction longer than he’s used to. He’s out of breath, eyes glazed over in the most familiar of ways.

It takes a remarkable amount of strength to pull away. He wants Kravitz laying down, that would make this whole thing easier. “Move a bit… like this. And no more boxers, bone boy.” While Kravitz moves in the way he was instructed, Taako leans over into the drawer to grab a couple things. Their most favorite brand of lube and a condom, of course. Bottle in hand, he twists and pulls Kravitz until he’s laying on his back with a pillow under his hips.

Taako goes down until he’s laying propped up on his elbows between Kravitz’s legs. He’s not quite face level with Kravitz’s dick, yet. He makes a point to kiss down and along Kravitz’s stomach. The muscles jump under his lips when the pressures a bit too light. Taako can’t help but smile into his skin.

He kisses his way down the curly dark happy trail, fingers dragging and scratching softly at Kravitz’s sides before sliding under his legs. He pushes a leg back closer to Kravitz’s stomach and positively grins when he finally reaches the most precious prize.

Still, he doesn’t go in to kiss Kravitz immediately. He bites and licks at the skin around it. Nipping at the juncture at the top of his leg. He kisses close enough to where with every exhale, Kravitz’s dick is jumping at just the feeling of warm air hitting it.

Kravitz groans again, finally starting to break in that way that Taako simply adores. He slides his hands into Taako’s hair and tries his best to pull him closer. “Don’t tease…” He whines.

Taako just smiles and continues to kiss around his dick. He’s worked hard to get here, he’s going to take his time to enjoy himself tonight. Kravitz honestly has the most beautiful dick he’s seen on any planar system. (A declaration Taako doesn’t make lightly or often because it flusters Kravitz to no end and he wants to keep that reaction strong for as long as possible.) And it’s been over 24 hours since he last got to enjoy it properly which has to be a crime somewhere.

(If he were a more eloquent elf, he’d take to waxing endless poetry about Kravitz but that’s nerd shit someone else will have to come up with.)

Instead, he continues to tease for a while longer before finally, _finally_ , drawing close to press a soft kiss to the head. It jerks hard against Kravitz and smears a streak of precum low on his stomach. Taako takes him in his hand and presses more kisses up the side. When he reaches the top, he flicks his tongue to lick away some of the mess Kravitz is causing.

At that, the hands in his hair tighten for just a moment before relaxing and running through his hair in that most familiar way.

Taako kisses and licks, stroking every now and then. He continues this on for just too long, never fully taking Kravitz into his mouth. He’s teasing in his most favorite way. It won’t be long before he gets what he wants.

Under the other hand, Kravitz’s thigh starts to tremble. He looks up and Kravitz is staring down at him, mouth slightly ajar. His lips are shiny and bitten and he looks moments away from breaking.

“Taako,” He sighs, too close to a whine. “I want to feel you. _Please,_ let me feel you.”

Taako can’t help but smile wider. He tries to hide it but there’s no point. His next kiss is mostly a hum before he sticks his tongue out again and licks a long stipe from his balls to his tip. “Aren’t you feeling me now?”

“Gods, Taako, _please_. I need your mouth on me already.” Kravitz squirms trying to lift his hips to get closer but Taako continues to stay just out of reach.

“Like this?” He says in his most sing song voice before placing more closed mouth kisses everywhere but his dick. A hand leaves his hair and Taako looks up just in time to see Kravitz dragging a hand through his own locks.

“You know how I mean.” Kravitz groans between labored breaths.

Taako hums again, nibbling at the skin around his dick again. “No? I don’t think I do. Feel free to elaborate.”

Kravitz grips Taako’s hair harder and pulls him closer. “Enough screwing around. Just put me in your mouth already.”

He wants to play a bit more but then Kravitz pulls again and it hurts so _good_. Taako moans loud, surprising them both for a second. Instead of dragging it out any longer, He takes Kravitz deep into his mouth. Kravitz lets out something akin to a sob and his other hand comes back to get tangled in Taako’s hair as well.

Taako only manages about half way down before he has to pull back up. Kravitz is large enough that he has to genuinely concentrate if he’s going to take him fully. What he can’t fit right away into this mouth, he takes in his hand and pumps slowly.

The hands in his hair continue to tug and pull, softer than usual. Kravitz doesn’t go immediately to pushing Taako down, bringing him closer. Unfortunately, Kravitz is the only one with a complete lack of gag reflex, Taako has to work to get where he wants. And work he does.

It’s not neat by any standards, spit sliding down the shaft and over his fist only making jerking him that much easier. Each time he bobs back down, he goes further and further until his lips are touching his fingers and then his hand can be removed entirely.

The last couple inches are always the hardest to get through. He’s concentrating mostly on that, only vaguely aware of the scratches he’s leaving on the back of Kravitz’s thigh where he’s still holding it back. His eyes flicker over to where the skin’s starting to raise, not enough to draw blood but enough to make Kravitz squirm all the same. He takes his hand away and runs a thumb over the marks absentmindedly.

He’s half listening to the choked off moans from above him. Kravitz says his name like a prayer again and again, hands pushing just ever so insistent trying to get Taako to take those last inches. When he’s finally able to swallow Kravitz fully, he almost sobs in relief.

Hands work through his hair in the most terrible way. When they’re done, he’ll have to spend at least 20 minutes detangling but if that’s the only price to pay for giving amazing head then he’ll suffer it.

Taako pulls back and takes one of Kravitz’s hands out of his hair to hold up his own leg while he feels along the bed for the mostly forgotten bottle of lube. The cap clicks open and he pours a generous amount onto his fingers. Some of it drips onto the comforter as well but it’s about time they do laundry anyways.

He’s  back to sucking on the head lightly while he traces his fingers around Kravitz’s entrance. He presses his first finger in while moving his head, taking Kravitz deeper into his mouth. He goes slowly but is still buried to the knuckle in the same time it takes his nose to press into the curly hairs at the base of his dick.

After just too long of deep throating and barely fingering him with one finger, Taako adds the second. This stretch also doesn’t take much time to give way but he still takes his sweet time.

He’s enjoying himself but he’s also watching for the signs of Kravitz getting close. His chest is heaving and he’s squirming in reaction to everything Taako does. Both his fingers buried deep in him and still stretching and fucking him right there. After a particularly rough pull to Taako’s hair, he finally pulls his fingers out and himself off Kravitz’s dick.

Kravitz digs perfect crescent marks into the back of his leg where he’s still holding it close to his chest. The hand still in his hair pulls again with an almost dizzying sort of pain. Kravitz is pulling Taako, trying to bring him back eye level with him. He doesn’t have to say anything before Taako’s kissing him fiercely. He’s running his cleaner hand down the side of Kravitz’s face and wipes the other one on the comforter. He’s already decided they were going to wash it tonight so it’s no big deal.

Kravitz’s eyes are half lidded but he still squints at where Taako wiped his hand. “Gross, don’t make too much of a mess. You never want to change the sheets right away.”

Taako bites his lip and sucks it into his mouth briefly before pulling away. He speaks close enough that their lips are brushing together with every word. “Don’t even sweat, handsome. I’ll take them off tonight for sure.”

Kravitz raises an eyebrow and pushes up to kiss Taako again before speaking. “Like I haven’t heard that one before.”

If Taako’s next kisses are to try and distract Kravitz from how he most likely will not change the sheets then that’s for him to know and no one else to ever think about again.

Taako sits back and grabs for the bottle of lube again. He pours more out onto his dick and makes sure it’s evenly coated. A low moan falls from his lips and he shivers at finally actually touching himself instead of grinding a bit into the mattress.

He presses his head against Kravitz’s ass, tracing it up and down, spreading the lube but never actually going in. There’s the slightest bit of pressure when he lingers over his hole, pausing just long enough to make Kravitz think this’ll definitely be the time. Then he moves again, dragging his dick away and leaving a trail of lube behind him.

He watches Kravitz closely, watching his chest slow down from its showy display of heaving. Kravitz’s nails are still digging into the skin behind his knee but it looks more like a reflex than any sort of self grounding.

His lips are slightly parted and his eyebrows drawn together still but Taako knows he’s going to lose this game of patience. His plans for waiting for Kravitz to turn into a begging mess swirl away down the drain. More than anything he wants to see Kravitz come apart at his hands.

During Kravitz’s next breath in, Taako moves. He presses in, slowly at first but persistent. He keeps and eye on Kravitz’s face for any signs of discomfort but he’s bent on bottoming out in one thrust. A small moan falls from Kravitz’s open lips.

When he bottoms out, they both groan together. The feeling they’ve been waiting for only appreciated more thanks to Taako’s teasing. Taako leans in closer, the angle shifting and making it feel like he’s somehow deeper than before. Kravitz’s hands fly up wrap around this back of his neck. He pulls him in for a crushing kiss. Kravitz is tight around Taako and distracting in the worst way. It’s taking a considerable amount of concentration to not end this right away.

They enjoy that moment, finally connected and kissing each other. It’s sweet but it’s absolute bliss when Taako starts with small movements. He doesn’t pull out by much and pushes in even less. He’s more accurately rocking against Kravitz, grinding into him just to give him time to adjust fully considering they still didn’t stretch as much as they normally would.

Kravitz trails his lips away from Taako’s, kissing along his cheek and across to his ear. He drags his mouth along the shell, breathing heavily into it. Had Kravitz’s eyes been open, he would’ve seen Taako’s ears change color before his very eyes. The light pink dusting before turning into a bright red flush entirely because of him.

It takes some work but Kravitz begins to form words again. “Taako, please--” He breaks off with a particularly deep moan before regaining himself. “Stop playing around and fuck me.”

And it’s not that Kravitz is ever one to beat around the bush. Sure, he’s the more tactful one of the pair but he’s never been one to let others try to assume the point he’s trying to make. That being said, this sort of bluntness is still something Taako loves to hear.

The words alone bring a fresh wave of heat to Taako’s face. Something warm starts to burn within him.

He presses another lingering kiss to Kravitz’s lips and pulls back again adjusting his angle. He runs his hand down the leg Kravitz is still holding back and presses it closer to Kravitz’s chest.

He draws himself out and thrust in with a purpose.

It takes a few strokes before they fall into that familiar rhythm and pace. Kravitz throws his arm over his face and turns his head into the crook of his elbow. He’s panting hard and every thrust draws out the slightest moan from him. Taako is absolutely soaking it up.

They’re rocking together, Kravitz shifting up on Taako’s thrusts in. Moans blending together getting louder and louder. They’re building towards that peak together. Kravitz pulls Taako back in for another kiss, one hand in his hair and the other playing with the tips of his ears. His leg falls down wrapping around Taako’s back pulling him in closer. Taako has to plant a hand on the pillow next to Kravitz’s head to keep from collapsing on him.

The hands leaving his ear, trailing down along his neck and over his collar then nails are digging into his chest. Red marks appear, raised and angry, almost instantly upon his skin but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Taako,” Kravitz groans when Taako finally pulls apart for a breath. They stare at each other like that for just a moment, looking deep into each others eyes. Then, Taako breaks the moment by thrusting at an angle that has Kravitz squeezing his eyes closed and drawing Taako back in. They don’t kiss this time, though. Taako rests their foreheads together and they breathe heavily while Taako fucks him relentlessly.

Taako draws away to look down. There’s precum pooling low on his stomach. He knows Kravitz won’t be able to last for much longer-- neither of them will. He slides a hand between the two of them and around Kravitz. He strokes in time to his thrusts, the copious amounts of precum easing the way.

“Yes, right there, _gods_ , you’re perfect. _Faster_ . Yes, yes, _yes_.” Kravitz sings, his noises only making that feeling tighten within Taako as well. It doesn’t take long, it never does once he’s got his hands on Kravitz. He’s still, eyes wide looking at Taako for just a brief second then his eyes are squeezed closed and he’s coming all over Taako’s fingers and across his chest. The white splatters are beautiful against his skin.

Those are Taako’s last clear thoughts before Kravitz tightening around him is too much. He’s sent over the edge he’s been teetering on since this night began. He thrusts in one last time as deep as he can get and he’s spilling into Kravitz. He pulses and pulses and that tightness finally melts away in the best way. Every fiber of his being enjoying the sweetness of that release.

Taako all but collapses on top of Kravitz, slipping out of him at the same time. His hand is covered in come which is kind of gross but his head’s not clear enough to cast prestidigitation to get rid of any messes yet. So, he stays like that for a moment, breathing against Kravitz and enjoying the faintest scent of argan oil shampoo in Kravitz’s hair.

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, cuddling and breathing with each other. There’s a hand stroking up and down his spine in a way that’s drawing him closer and closer to sleep.

With a great show of determination, Taako sits up and casts his cantrips getting rid of the mess in his hand, Kravitz’s stomach, and also between their legs. It’s not the best clean up job but it makes do in a pinch.

There’s not much hope for the pillowcase beneath Kravitz’s ass but come is always difficult to get out of fabric no matter the spells used. Taako tugs the pillow from under them and shucks the pillowcase, dropping it over the side of the bed into their pile of clothes from earlier.

Taako shamelessly adjusts them around until Taako’s cuddled up against his chest and wrapped in the still warm weight of Kravitz’s arms. He presses a few kisses into his sternum just because he can. Magic still thrums beneath Kravitz’s skin. It’s soothing to feel so close to him.

To Kravitz’s credit, he does let them lay there for quite a while before bringing up a couple of pressing matters. “Taako,” he murmurs into the mess that’s currently Taako’s hair. He doesn’t open his eyes, only hums to show he’s listening. “You promised that you’d change the comforter. We can’t sleep in this mess.”

Taako groans, pressing closer to Kravitz, trying his best to physically merge them together. “Nooooo,” he whines. “I just got comfy. I’ll do it in the morning.”

“You’ll be too tired in the morning and want to sleep in until you’re almost late to class. It’s sticky and gross and neither of us want to sleep in this.” Kravitz counters, entirely too logically for a guy who just had his brains fucked out but whatever.

Being the master of winning discussions and arguments, Taako decides to use his ultimate tactic of saying nothing and feigning sleep. He puffs out a few soft snores to try and convince Kravitz. It’s in vain though, Kravitz laughs softly but still presses a kiss into his hair. “I know you’re not asleep, love. You’re not snoring nearly loud enough. Just change the covers and put on some pajamas. It’s too cold for you to sleep naked and on top of the blankets.”

Taako continues to fake sleep but not for long. After a minute of him continuing to fake snore, Kravitz takes to poking and prodding him to keep him from getting relaxed at all. It’s not like Kravitz is wrong, though. If he sleeps like this, he’ll wake up with a runny nose tomorrow and burning through an entire box of Fantasy Kleenexes in one period is never a good time.

With a great dramatic sigh, Taako finally sits up. He glares down at Kravitz and tries to put as much heat as he can into the look to show how displeased he is. Kravitz isn’t affected at all. He smiles lovingly back at Taako and Taako’s frown lessens slightly. He can’t stay mad at that face… “Fiiiine. Get up so I can change this.”

Changing the comforter and putting a new pillowcase takes only a few minutes but Taako pouts the entire time to make a point. “Never say I don’t do anything for you.” He mutters as he crawls back under the covers wearing only pajama shirt because he’s going to rebel in the smallest way possible. Kravitz, however, in the time it took Taako to handle the bed, has managed to materialize a nice pair of silk pajamas.

Kravitz slides under the covers fitting himself in next to Taako. He spoons him from behind and pushes the mess of hair out the way when stray strands start to tickle at his nose. His arm wraps around Taako, fingers splayed against his chest right above his heart. If he feels the way Taako’s heart skips a beat, he doesn’t say anything.

With a flick of his hand, all the lights in the room drop and they’re blanketed in darkness. They hold each other like this. Taako’s hand drawn over Kravitz just keeping him close. They don’t say anything now, just breathe each other in. Every now and then, Kravitz will press a kiss into the back of Taako’s neck or his head and Taako will hum contentedly.

And he must be feeling extra sappy today for some reason. He feels his heart swell again as he’s overcome with his love for his husband again. It’s not the first time this has happened and it certainly won’t be the last. The words are pouring out of his mouth before he can even tamp them down and pretend he’s not as much of a sap as Kravitz likes to think he is. (Which is to say the perfect amount but very good at hiding it.)

“I missed you today,” he whispers, not knowing if it was loud enough for him to actually hear but he doesn’t want to disturb their peace to check.

Kravitz moves in closer, doing his best to wrap himself around Taako. “I missed you, too. It was a long day.”

“You can say that again.” Taako huffs. His ears are burning a bit and he can’t help it but he does love knowing the feeling was mutual and that he wasn’t being overly sensitive today for no reason.

Kravitz, ever the observant one, zooms in on the new state of his ears. He presses a kiss to one and Taako can feel his smile but doesn’t object. “I can’t imagine loving anyone as much as I love you.” He murmurs into Taako’s ear before kissing it once more.

“Okay, I get it. You’re the sappiest of us, it’s not a competition.” He huffs to distract from the fluttering in his chest. “This time,” he adds as a second thought.

Kravitz laughs for real this time, breaking the quiet feeling in the room. He does his best to muffle the sound into their shared pillow. Taako can’t see him but he can still hear the smile in his words. “How could I not be when I get to love and be loved by you. That would turn even the most stone cold man into a pile of mush.”

“Well, lucky you. I don’t want the most stone cold man, I only want you.” Taako lets that hang in the air for a moment before his nose scrunches up and he’s doing his best to crawl in on himself. “Ugh, that was too much even for me. Okay, emotional time is over! It’s meditation time now.”

Kravitz kisses him once more on the back of his neck. “Of course, dearest. There will be more time to love you in the morning. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And then Taako went into meditation while Kravitz continues to spoon him and basically watch him sleep because he doesn’t need to sleep at all ever. It's not as creepy as you'd think.)
> 
> Thank u for reading, it was really fun to write!! I love writing them being in love!!! Hopefully this tricks me into wanting to share more fics online... who knows tho lol It's midnight 30, good night all!!!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @kiyo_yachis or tumblr @etherealplanebodett. Send writing or drawing prompts!! I'll do both!! Don't forget to comment (even saying "hey this wasn't awful" will literally make my day :) )

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @kiyo_yachis or tumblr @etherealplanebodett. If you guys send prompts I’ll probably do them! Leave a kudos and comment telling me what I can improve on! Like I'm suuuuper serious, I would looove constructive criticism, I won't get mad or anything.
> 
> I'm gonna go shower and clean up my room a bit before writing ch2... I'm super nervous about that one lmaooo h*ck


End file.
